Sk8er boi
by MariBr
Summary: E lá vai mais um dia comum na vida de um bad boy, sobre o ponto de vista dele próprio.
1. Chapter 1

**Sei que existem poucos brasileiros no fanfiction, mas mesmo assim resolvi escrever o meu fic em português. Baseado na música sk8boy da Avril Lavine, é mais uma história CXDXG, ainda não me cansei deles. Primeiros capítulos voltados para os CXD fãs, podem ler. Primeiro fanfiction, vou com essa história até o final, boa sorte para mim.**

BOY AND GIRL- PARTE 1

_**He was a boy**_

_**She was a girl**_

_**Can I make it any **__**more obvious?**_

Conhecendo a garota:

Courtney Garcia, uma jovem muito popular na escola High Johnson, vinda de uma família muito rica, sempre teve tudo o que queria. Vivia com sua mãe, seu padastro e sua meia- írmã Heather (filha do padastro de Courtney), todos se deram sempre bem, Courtney e Heather foram melhores amigas desde o dia em que se conheceram. Dez anos depois da primeira vez em que se viram, lá estavam as duas sentadas juntas e felizes na mesa dos populares da escola, sendo apreciadas por todos os outros estudantes.

Os populares da escola, grupo liderado por Heather, que escolhia detalhadamente quem podia ou não fazer parte, nele claro estava Courtney (sua querida írmã e melhor amiga), Alejandro (um tipo de namorado da Heather, nada oficial, mas todos sabiam da queda de um pelo outro), Lindsay (uma das garotas mais bonitas do colégio, junto com Heather e Courtney, muito ingênua e com certeza passa de longe de ser uma das mais inteligentes, porém possuí um bom coração), Tyler( o atleta desastrado da turma, aceito no grupo por ser o namorado de Lindsay), Justin( o garoto mais desejado de toda a escola, a paixão secreta até o momento da Courtney), Bridgette e Geoff (o casal mais fofo de toda a escola já estão juntos à 3 anos, fazem tudo juntos, apesar de possuirem gostos diferentes, Geoff é o rei de todas as festas, para ele todo dia deve ser vivido como o último, já Bridgette é mais cautelosa, estudiosa e não abre mão de seu hobby número um que é o surfing) e por último o garoto considerado como o mais legal de toda a escola Trent (não só se relacionava com os populares da escola mais com todas as outras tribos da escola, o garoto que todos querem ter por perto, não o mais desejado como Justin, mas aquele que todas realmente queriam namorar, por derreter o coração de todas).

Com esse grupo seleto de amigos que Courtney passa seu dia-a-dia, a jovem de 16 anos, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, a estudante mais brilhante de toda turma, com notas perfeitas, roupas de etiqueta, uma garota doce, que vive sua vida perfeita, praticando o seu maior hobby que é o de tocar violino. Mas secretamente, a jovem sentia que algo faltava em sua vida, ela não estava muito certa o que, uma coisa era certa na vida da Courtney, ela tinha muito medo de se arriscar e perder aquilo que ela mais presava, sua reputação.

**Espero que esteja tudo certo, o próximo é sobre Duncan, depois da apresentação dele, os dialógos começam. Como já foi possível captar, TDI, TDA e TDWT, não aconteceram. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

BOY AND GIRL- PARTE 2

_**He was a punk**_

_**She did ballet**_

_**what more can I say**_? 

Conhecendo o bad boy:

Duncan Smith, filho único, mãe advogada e pai militar, mas apesar de sempre ter recebido uma educação muito regrada, sempre foi a ovelha negra da família e após a separação de seus pais a coisa ficou pior ainda, o garoto se tornou o maior bad boy e infrator, foi parar até no juvie, um centro de correção para jovens infratores da lei. Na escola quando não cabula aula Duncan tem seus momentos de pregar peças nos nerds, principalmente no podre Harold, tudo isso se iniciou há muitos atrás quando Harold pisou sem querer na aranha de estimação do Duncan desde esse dia o garoto se tornou o alvo favorito de Duncan.

Duncan atualmente mora com sua mãe Luna, com recente marido de sua mãe John e o filho de John, Trent (Duncan e Trent se dão até que bem, não são melhores amigos mais um tem grande respeito pelo outro desde o dia em que seus pais começaram a namorar e mesmo sendo completamente diferentes nunca brigaram nesses quase 7 meses em que estão sob o mesmo teto. E estranhamente quase ninguém da escola sabe que os pais dos dois são casados, não que eles escondam esse fato, mas não falam abertamente).

O Juvie, apelido dado para Duncan, quando não cabula aula, não prega peças no Harold e não está em detenção, possui um pequeno grupo de amigos também, apesar de sempre se desmostrar despreocupado e desinteresado de tudo, ele é fiel aos seus amigos verdadeiros, entre eles temos: Harper (Duncan o conhece desde sempre os dois mantem o mesmo estilo punk e de estarem além de jugamentos por suas roupas e seus estilos, os bad boys da turma que derrentem o coração de todas as garotas, tanto um como o outro tem em suas mãos as garotas que eles querem, não amor, namoro, etc...ficar com garotas para eles é apenas um jogo, um passatempo, sem sentimento) e Geoff (sim o mesmo da mesa dos populares, quando não está com sua Bridgette, ele está com seus verdadeiros bros), e ai se resumiria o grupo mais que seleto de amizades de Duncan, isso se não tivesse ocorrido aquele fato há quase 2 semanas atrás:

_flashback _

_Estavam sentados de boa Duncan e Harper, em sua mesa habitual, quando houve um agito na mesa do lado da deles, onde Alejandro gritou e quase deu um soco na cara de Noah, alegando que ele estava de olho na "namorada" dele. O soco teria acontecido se Duncan não impedisse Alejandro, e desde desse dia Noah e sua turma se consideram amigos de Duncan e sempre estão juntos com ele no lanche, mesmo Duncan tentando os afastar diversas vezes._

Dentro desse grupo que se agregou ao de Duncan, temos: Noah(um dos garotos mais inteligêntes da escola, o livro é seu melhor amigo, conhecido também por seu sarcarmo, esconde uma secreta paixão por Heather), Cody (garoto magrinho, se acha o máximo, apesar de ser o único que pensa desse modo, mas é um garoto fiel e de bom coração), Sierra (garota apaixonada por Cody, apesar dele sempre estar fugindo dela, ela acredita que os dois são perfeitos um para o outro), Owen (o gordinho e guloso da turma, apesar de grande possuí um coração muito doce), Izzy (a namorada de Owen, uma garota muito louca, completamente pirada) e Ezekiel ( começou a frequentar escola no ano passado, antes disso o garoto tinha aula em casa e nunca tinha se relacionado com tanta gente, é um garoto completamente desligado, sempre está dormindo, secretamente guarda sua queda pela líder de torcida Kátie).

E esse é o grupo de agregados que fazem Duncan pirar todos os dias, às vezes, ele considera que é melhor ficar em detenção do que ter seu intervalo com tal grupo. E assim é a vida do Juvie: pichando muros, cabulando aulas, mantendo sua atitude, seu moicano verde e vivendo sua vida do jeito que ele quer, sem dar satisfação para ninguém.

**Adorei ter criado esse de agregados para Duncan, principalmente ter colocado Noah no meio, vai ser super- legal quando a história realmente começar.**

**À partir do próximo capítulo os dialógos se iniciam... **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**APENAS UM DIA NORMAL- PARTE 1**

Iniciou-se mais um dia normal sem novidades no colégio Johnson, e lá estavam nos populares onde deveriam estar, os atletas em suas mesas, os góticos no seu lugar ideal e a mesa mais esquisita de todas, a de Duncan e seus amigos.

"Hey Harper e Geoff! Por que esses banacas estão na nossa mesa de novo?" Duncan perguntou irritado.

"Relaxa Bro, eu até que estou gostando desses carinhas aqui." Disse Geoff.

"Duncan você é nossa inspiração, pode ter certeza que eu não vou te deixar nunca, e enquanto eu estiver com você, todos eles também estarão, é assim que funciona esse lance de amizade." Disse Cody.

"E aí falou o líder do nosso grupo." disse o sarcastico Noah. "Mas sério cara, eu te devo uma, você meio que salvou minha vida. E mais uma coisa, você destruiu nossa mesa jogando o Alejandro nela." Falou Noah.

"Eu não acredito que fiz isso, ganhei um mês de detenção e mais vocês. Nunca mais tento ser um cara bom." disse frustrado Duncan. "Kátie o que você está fazendo aqui?" Duncan disse ao perceber a presença da moça.

"Oi Dunkie, o Harper me convidou, espero que isso não sejá nenhum problema para você."

"Harper, você agora está com a Kátie?"

"Tem algum problema bro? Porque você já ficou com várias exs minhas, e até o ponto que eu sei, vocês nunca tiveram nada sério."

"Tá certo bro, divirtam-se."

"Pera aí tem alguma coisa errada, como assim? Vocês estão sempre trocando de namoradas, da mesma forma com que a Hearther troca de sapatos?"perguntou frustada Sierra.

"Hey deixa a Heather fora disso, ela não tem nada a ver com isso." Noah falou tentando defender sua amada.

"Ímão na verdade ela tem sim, eu fiquei com a Heather no ano passado, claro escondido porque ela tem uma "reputação" por selar, mas não resistiu ao "papai" aqui, me disse que queria provar o beijo de um bad boy." Disse cheio de si Harper

"Engraçado bro, quando eu fiquei com ela, ela disse que me achava tentador, ela me fez assinar até um documento, no qual eu jamais eu diria sobre o nosso momento para nenhum dos amigos dela, senão eu iria parar no juvie mais uma vez." Alegou Duncan.

"Não acredito que vocês já ficaram com a Heather! Tenham mais respeito por ela, ela não é uma garota comum, olha para ela, ela é tão perfeita." Disse Noah

"Calma garoto apaixonado, desde que ela conheceu o espanhol alí, ela não quer saber de ninguém mais, a pobricinha se apaixonou." Disse Duncan, Noah se aborreceu com esse comentario. "Geoff, hoje você não vai sentar com seus super amiguinhos, perfeitos e ricos?"

"A Bridgette não veio hoje, ficou doente, então hoje posso passar o tempo todo com vocês carinhas. E então essas histórias com a Heather são verdadeiras?"

"É são sim, e só para você saber a Heather não foi a única com quem eu fiquei das populares, eu fiquei com a loirinha também."

"Como assim Bro, com que loirinha?" Perguntou Geoff preocupado, pensando que Duncan falava de Bridgette.

"Relax Geoff, não é de sua loirinha que eu falava e a outra loira da mesa."

"Lindsey, pensei que ela só tinha olhos para o Tyler."

"Por mais que pareça idiotice, ela só sabe que namora um Tyler, mas ela nunca sabe quem é o Tyler. E só fingir que você é o Tyler e a gata já chega te beijando. Mas carinha, já vou te alertando, apesar de ser linda, ninguém consegui ficar muito tempo com a ausência de inteligência da gata."

"Acho melhor deixar ela com o verdadeiro Tyler mesmo."Disse Noah.

"Oi gente, como foram no teste de matematica?" Perguntou Trent, se aproximando da mesa."E por que vocês ainda estão na mesa do Duncan?"

"O Dunkei é nosso melhor amigo, jamais vamos o abandonar."Disse o alegre Cody.

"Como assim Dunkeiii, eu não te dei permisão de me chamar assim banaca e além disso não somos amigos, vocês bem que podiam me deixar em paz e voltar para a vidinha felizes de vocês." Falou Duncan irritado.

"Bro, você quebrou nossa mesa." Disse Noah, isso fez com que Duncan batesse sua cabeça na mesa.

"Oi Trent é tão bom te ver por aqui, o que você vai fazer hoje depois da aula? A gente podia fazer alguma coisa."Perguntou ansiosamente Kátie.

"Hey Kátie, hoje você está comigo, esqueceu? Disse frustrado Harper.

"É Kátie, acho melhor eu ir fazer aquela coisa que eu tinha que fazer. Tchau gente, até mais." disse assustado com a situação o podre Trent.

"Tchau, Trent depois eu te ligo." Disseram em união Kátie, Izzy e Sierra. Após a retirada de Trent, uma olhou para outra.

"O que esse cara tem de tão especial?Vai entender as garotas." disse Harper.

"Não é nada disso, eu só tenho olhos para o meu Cody, jamais olharia para outro homem. É que o Trent é meu parceiro de ciências e nós temos um projeto para fazer." tentou disfarsar Sierra.

"Tudo bem Sierra, eu vou entender perfeitamente se você preferrir o Trent, vai lá com ele. Corre garota."Disse Cody com esperanças que a garota o deixe.

"Não Cody, no meu coração só tem espaço para você." dIsse Sierra, abraçando Cody.

"Bem pessoal a Izzy aqui, tem um trabalho para fazer vejo vocês mais tarde, ou não. Big O você vem comigo?"

"Claro Izzy, tchau pessoal." Disse Owen colocando na boca uma grande rosquinha.

Tim Tom (o sinal tocou)

"Bem hora de voltar para aula, vejo vocês depois." Disse Cody e assim ele, Zeke, Sierra e Noah se retiraram da mesa deixando lá somente Duncan, Harper, Kátie e Geoff.

"Ou talvéz não"resmungou Duncan."Vamos cabular?"

"Claro!" disseram todos em união.


	4. Chapter 4

**APENAS UM DIA COMUM- PARTE 2**

Sentados com uma vista mais privilegiada, na melhor mesa, lá estavam os populares, em mais dia como qualquer outro, e lá estavam Heather, Coutney, Alejandro, Justin, Lindsey e Tyler.

"_Então eu acho que hoje somos só nós." disse Justin para seu grupo de amigos._

_"O que aconteceu com os outros?"perguntou Courtney._

_"A Bridge me mandou uma mensagem de que ela está doente e não veio, e sem ela aqui o garoto das festas se transforma em um mostro, olha ele lá sentado com aquele bando de esquisitos."disse Heather com uma cara de desgosto ao ver Geoff. "eu acho que estava louca quando eu o convidei para fazer parte da nossa turma."_

_"Calma Heather, o Geoff é um cara legal e além do mais, você fez isso pela Bridgette."disse Courtney. "E o Trent?"_

_"Ele deve estar sendo legal como sempre com a prole, daqui a pouco ele chega aqui." disse a morena de olhos azuis e cabelo longo._

_"Hey até agora eu não entendo por que você o convidou para fazer parte da turma? questionou Alejandro._

_"Olha para ele, ele é muito legal e claro que ele tem que estar do nosso lado, sem ele não somos tão legais assim." respondeu Hearther, Alejandro apenas fez uma cara de pouco interesse._

_"Eu acho que sou muito mais legal que ele, e você não acha mi señorita?" _

_"Não acho não." _

_"Mi amore não precisa esconder seus sentimentos por mim, eu sei que você não resiste ao meu sotaque latino e ao meu charme."_

_"Cala boca Alejandro."_

_"E lá vamos nós novamente, ao debate diário dos dois." disse baixo Courntey para o Justin, o garoto concondou com sua cabeça._

_"Sei que você me quer."_

_E o debate continuaria se uma figura conhecida não se aproximasse da mesa._

_"E aí galera, quais são as novidades de hoje?" perguntou Trent._

_"Não muitas Trent, a Bridgette ficou doente e não veio hoje." disse Courtney._

_"Acho que é por isso que o Geoff está sentado na mesa com o Duncan e seus amigo." disse Trent._

_"Trent não entendo como um cara tão legal como você se relaciona com gente como eles?" questionou Heather inconformada._

_"Eles são diferentes, mas são legais também, tem sido dificil para eles desde que o pessoal grupo do livro se mudaram para a mesa deles."_

_"Nem me lembre daquele babaca do Noah, esse me tira do sério, pior que ele só aquele Duncan, deveriam colocar o cara em uma prisão e jogar a chave fora." disse Alejandro se recordando da situação que aconteceu recentimente. "Acho que deveriamos fazer um pacto, nenhum de nós deveria se envolver com esses caras, e isso vale para você também Trent e para o Geoff."_

_"Nada disso, Trent desconsidera tudo isso, não existe nenhuma restrição para ser nosso amigo, eu te convidei e então você está na turma." disse Heather, recebendo olhares de protesto de Alejandro. "O que a Kátie está fazendo sentada com eles?"_

_"Pelo que eu entendi ela está com o Harper." respondeu Trent._

_"Aquela garota realmente é incorrigível, ainda bem que ela parou de andar com a gente, onde se viu sair com um bad boy como aquele, isso realmente é ser uma b..." estava dissendo Heather até ser interrompida por Courtney. "Eu acho a Kátie legal, deixe ela sair com quem ela quiser."_

_"Court, Court, ainda bem que eu tenho você para alegrar a minha vida e você tem a mim para te proteger do mundão."disse Heather._

_"É Heather nós temos tanta sorte. A propósito como vocês foram na prova de hoje?" quetionou Courtney._

_"Eu fui bem."disse Trent. "Perfeito como sempre."disse orgulhoso Alejandro. "Alejandro como você é modesto, eu fui bem eu acho, colei tudo." disse Heather. "Eu fui bem também."disseram Justin e Courtney ao mesmo tempo. "E vocês aí parem de se beijar um pouco e digam alguma coisa." disse Heather para Lindsey e Tyler. "Que prova, nós vamos ter uma prova? Acho melhor estudar, minhas notas estão muito ruins."disse Lindsey se retirando da mesa deixando Tyler com os outros. _

TIM TON(O SINAL TOCOU)

_"Vamos gente. Acabou o descanso." disse Courtney, se retirando da mesa. "Claro vamos nessa."disse Trent. E assim todos se retiraram da mesa e seguiram para aula._


	5. Chapter 5

Antes ainda do encontro da princessa com o bad boy, resolvi dedicar uma história sobre o ponto de vista da Courtney, para que assim todos possam conhece-la melhor.

**COURTNEY'S DAY**

Bem mais um dia se passou, certamente vou tirar um dez na minha prova de hoje. Mas o vazio continua, e estou mais uma vez refletindo comigo mesma. Que vazio é esse? Por que hoje na mesa quando respondi uma pergunta do Trent junto com o Justin, fiquei vermelha e meu coração disparou? Aí não, acho que gosto do Justin.

Ele é tão perfeito, tão bonito, jamais me daria uma chance. Acho melhor guardar esse sentimento só para mim...não sei se conseguirei. Talvés devesse compartilhar com alguém em quem eu confie, a Heather com certeza, ela sempre me ajuda, me dá suporte para todas as situações. Coragem Court, mais ação, viva o mundo real.

Desci as escadas do meu quarto, onde estava e me dirigi para a sala de estar, onde a Heather se encontrava lendo um livro.

_"Heather, preciso te contar uma coisa."_

_"O que foi Court?"_

_"E que hoje, ou melhor agora acabei de descobrir que eu acho que realmente gosto de uma pessoa."_

_"Sério, é o Trent, não é? Ele é mesmo muito legal, vocês formam um casal muito bonitinho."_

_"Não é ele não, o Trent é o meu melhor amigo e só, eu não gosto dele desse jeito."_

_"Diga logo Court, não é nenhum nerd, ou um daqueles esquizitos do grupo do livro ou pior o Alejandro. É o Alejandro? Não pode ser, me diga que não é ele."_

_"Não é ele Heather, calma ele é todo seu."_

_"Ufa! OOOH! Não nada disso, eu não gosto do Alejandro, de jeito nenhum."_

_"Heather, eu só vou dize se você for sincera comigo também. Você gosta do Alejandro?"_

_"É Courtney eu gosto, acho que isso não é nenhuma novidade. E de quem você gosta?"_

_"Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma chance com ele, pode parecer ridiculo, mas eu acho que gosto do Justin, isso é muito ruim?"_

_"Sério Court, nunca imaginei você namorando meu ex, mas é uma boa escolha ele é bonito, desejado, muito rico. É claro que tem tudo para dar certo, você pode não se dado conta, mas você é perfeita Court, a garota que todos gostariam de namorar. Eu aposto que o Justin faria de tudo para te namorar."_

_"Não seria estranho eu namorar seu ex, Heather?"_

_"De jeito algum, eu superei o Justin, ele é uma ótima pessoa, e eu tenho quase que um lance com o Alejandro, eu super que apoio o seu relacionamento com o Justin, pode deixar que te ajudo."_

_"Obrigada Heather, você é a melhor írmã que alguém poderia ter."_

_"Você também Court."_

No dia seguinte lá estavamos eu e a Heather nos dirigindo a nossa mesa como sempre, mas hoje tinha tudo para ser um dia diferente, o dia que com uma ajudinha da Heather, eu iria conquistar o Justin.

Estava tão feliz, mas ao chegar na mesa meu sorriso foi embora, o Justin estava lá beijando outra garota, a Kátie.

_"Justin o que você está fazendo com ela? Você esqueceu ela nos abandonou? E Kátie pensei que você estava com o bad boy da outra mesa, errou a mesa e atacou o primeiro que viu?" disse Heather brava com a situação, ela é uma grande amiga mesmo, a melhor de todas._

_"Calma Heather, deixa os dois em paz." eu disse, claro que eu estava triste com isso, mas nem o Justin e nem a Kátie sabiam o que eu sentia, não era culpa deles._

_"Tem certeza, que está tudo bem Court?"eu apenas fiz um sim com a cabeça. "Agora, você aí garota, dá o fora."_

_"Mas Heather..."começou a Kátie, até a Heather a cortar."O que eu disse? Agora." E assim a Kátie se levantou da mesa e saiu, sem falar nada._

_"Justin, no que você estava pensando?,Ficando com uma qualquer assim, nós temos uma reputação, somos o exemplo para esse bando de tolos, não podemos nos relacionar, muito menos ficar com uma qualquer. Entendido?"_

_"Heather, a Kátie não é uma qualquer, você se esqueceu vocês eram grandes amigas, até agora não entendi o que aconteceu entre vocês."_

_"Isso é outro assunto Justin, e você se esqueceu ontem mesmo ela estava com aquele garoto ali e hoje com você, que tipo de garota faz isso?"_

_"Acho que entendi Heather, pensei que você tinha me superado, todo seu lance com o Alejandro, por que tanto ciúmes?"_

_"Primeiro eu te superei sim, fui eu que terminei, se lembra? Depois não tenho ciúmes de você de jeito algum e por último não tenho nenhum lance com o Alejandro."_

_"Claro que não." disse Justin se levantando da mesa brutamente. _

_"Não é culpa dele Heather, e é verdade o que ele disse, o que aconteceu com você e a Kátie?"_

_"Isso é assunto para outro dia Court. Acho que o Justin é um tonto, é melhor você ficar sem ele mesmo."_

_"E de qualquer forma, ele não me daria uma chance mesmo, olha para Kátie, ela é lider de torcida, um máximo, muito melhor que eu."_

_"Nem se compare com aquele piranha Court, você é muito melhor e se o Justin não consegue ver isso, ele é um panaca cego."_

_"Obrigada Heather, te adoro." ao dizer isso Alejandro, Lindasy, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff e Trent chegaram a mesa._

_"Que momento bonito entre duas írmã, que tocante." disse Alejandro com tom sacartistico._

_"Quieto Alejandro!" disse Heather olhando de lado._

_"Que é isso mi señorita, estou sendo legal com vocês."_

_"Não sou sua coisa nenhuma."_

_"Como assim mi amore?"_

_"E lá vamos nos novamente." eu disse para meus amigos, e todos nos rimos. _

E assim foi meu dia, não tão feliz como eu esperava, ainda bem que tenho a Heather para me ajudar a superar.


	6. Chapter 6

**DUNCAN'S DAY**

Mas um dia se passou, sem nenhum propósito, nenhum objetivo, só um dia normal para um delinquente é claro. Na hora do lanche estranhei ver a Kátie com o Harper, mas realmente percebi que para mim estava tudo bem, tanto fazia, nunca senti nada pela Kátie e nem por nenhuma das garotas com quem já namorei, puxa minha vida realmente é vazia, melhor para mim, sentimentos são coisas de mulheres e homens molengas, sou melhor sem eles.

Depois de cabular aula é claro que fomos pegos e mandados para diretoria novamente e assim mais uma semana de detenção, que ótimo. Pelo menos consegui furar o pneu do carro do diretor, antes de tudo isso.

E hoje tenho mais um longo dia pela minha frente, a aula termina terminaria por volta das 12horas se eu não tivesse detenção, mas tenho que ficar na escola até às 4 horas da tarde, que saco.

"_Hey Duncan, hoje posso pegar uma carona com você? Estou sem carro."_

_"Tudo bem Trent, só se vire para voltar, porque essa é uma carona só de ida."_

_"Ok, para mim está ótimo. Detenção?"_

_"É. Vamos, não acredito que vou disser isso, mas hoje não posso me atrasar."_

Trent riu um pouco, então entramos no meu carro e seguimos para a escola, conversamos um pouco como o habitual, ele é realmente um cara legal, com todo mundo diz, se dá bem com todos.

_"Duncan, não querendo me meter na sua vida, mas tudo bem para você o lance do Harper com a Kátie? Eu pensei que vocês tinham algo."Que intrometido é esse músico._

_"Você estava enganado, nunca aconteceu nada entre mim e essa garota. Acho que nem com o Harper é só diversão, nada sério entre eles. Por que? você gosta da Kátie?"_

_"Não de jeito nenhum, no momento minha verdadeira paixão é o meu violão e só."_

_"Tem certeza? Porque a Kátie e mais todas as garotas do colégio fariam de tudo para terem uma chance com você."_

_"Tenho sim, agora mais do que nunca."_

_"Ok então, na verdade isso é bom para mim, eu só fico com as garotas porque elas sabem que não possuem uma chance com você, então tenho de te agradecer, obrigado cara."_

_"Claro Duncan." disse Trent rindo. "Eu estou a espera daquele alguém especial que faça meu coração balançar, minha garota perfeita."_

_"Bro, agora você falou igual a uma menina." Trent só me olhou de lado, antes de rir novamente. "Chegamos, até mais."_

_"Obrigado pela carona." ele disse antes de seguir para dentro da escola._

Depois de aulas, aulas e mais aulas, finalmente a hora do descanso. Comecei a me dirigir para minha mesa de sempre, passar um tempo com meus bros de sempre. Ao sentar na mesa o grupinho do livro chegou na minha mesa, por que eu fui quebrar a mesa deles? Olhei para a mesa da frente e vi a Kátie bejando o Justin, o que será que essa garota quer?

_"Oi gente, tudo bem com vocês? Perguntou o pior de todos nerds o Cody, eu nem me importei de responder a pergunta dele, e fiz o que sempre faço, tento ignorá-los, quem sabe assim eles vão embora._

_"Hey guys." disse um chateado Harper._

_"É aí írmão, o que aconteceu com você?"_

_"Nada Duncan, é que não imaginei que a Kátie me superaria assim tão rápido."_

_"Pois é. Mas você gostava dela cara?"_

_"Não nada disso, mas ela já está com outro, assim um dia depois."_

_"É realmente a gata é..." antes de eu terminar a frase fui cortado pelo Ezequiel, eu não sabia que o cara sabia falar."Olha a boca, é da Kátie que vocês estão falando, tenham um pouco de respeito por ela."disse o carinha._

_"Ezequiel você sabe falar? Desde quando você está acordado cara? eu só te vejo dormindo." perguntou Harper em tom de brincadeira. "Você gosta da Kátie, né carinha, boa sorte em conquistar a gata, você sabe ela é líder de torcida e você é só um zé ninguém. Mas a esperança é a última que morre, né?"_

_"Harper não seja tão mau com Ezequiel, só porque ela te largou, é claro que você tem uma chance com ela Ezequiel, talvéz vocês dois sejam tão felizes como eu e o Cody, né querido."a louca disse isso abraçando bem forte o garoto, apesar de ser um mala, eu até tenho dó do Cody, sendo perseguido por uma maluca toda hora._

_"Ou se você preferrir você pode ficar com a Sierra, essa oferta vale para qualquer um, eu ofereço 50 pratas de brinde junto com ela. Alguém topa?" podre garoto._

_"Não"disseram todos os garotos da mesa, reparei que Noah olhava suspirando para a Heather e que o Ezequiel olhava para Kátie, e as duas estavam discutindo na mesa. Acho que nem tudo é perfeito para a realeza da escola._

_"Oi gente, novidades?" perguntou Geoff._

_"Geoff, resolveu sentar com os plebeus novamente?"perguntou Harper_

_"Hey bro, vocês sabem que eu pertenço a vocês, só ando com eles por causa da Bridge."_

_" Claro, entendemos muito bem quem manda nesse relacionamento." _

_"Não é nada disso Duncan, é que eu gosto tanto da minha lindinha, você consegue entender?"ele olhou nos meus olhos e balançou a cabeça."Esquece cara, eu não disse nada. Sou o servo obediente da Bridgette mesmo."ele ficou alguns minutos com a gente até a mina dele o chamar, daí ele foi sentar na mesa dos populares como sempre._

_"O cara é o bichinho de estimação da garota." eu disse dando risada._

_"Cara você não entende mesmo nada de amor verdadeiro." disse o grande Owen. "Nunca se apaixonou de verdade?"_

_"Não."_

_"Que pena de você, é tão bom, por exemplo veja eu e Izzy, ela governa o meu coração, eu faria de tudo po ela." ele disse isso enquanto a doida tentava equilibrar vários pratos de comida em seus pés, enquanto se encontrava de cabeça para baixo, e o pior entre esses pratos lá estava o meu. E sem mais ou menos ela derrubou todos os pratos._

_"Eu não acredito nisso! E agora garoto apaixonado o que você vai fazer já que a doida da sua namorada derrubou a comida de todo mundo."_

_"Calma Duncan, eu pago." ele disse pegando a sua carteira, acho que ele está acostumado com isso._

_"E aí gente tudo bem com vocês?" perguntou Trent."Eu acabo de ver a Kátie sentada com o Justin do outro lado do refeitório, aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

_"Acho que teve uma discussão entre a Heather e a Kátie, acho que porque a Kátie estava beijando o Justin." disse Sierra, a fofoqueira._

_"Que coisa, achei que a Heather tivesse superado o Justin."disse Trent, o podre do Noah só olhou para o lado em direção da Heather. "Acho que as coisas estão tensas para eles hoje, e lá vou eu." ele disse se dirigindo a mesa dos populares. _

Tim Tom (tocou o sinal)

_"E lá vamos nós." eu disse me dirigindo a sala de aula, já estou encrecado o bastante, é melhor seguir as regras, por enquanto. _

No final das aulas me dirigi a detenção, com sempre, e após o professor nos abandonar lá e ir assistir televisão, como sempre ele faz, eu sai de fininho da sala e fui jogar bolinhas de papel no carro do diretor e fazer outras coisas a mais, antes de retornar na sala a tempo antes do professor. Aí se resume um dia como outro qualquer para mim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Um dia não tão comum assim- **

**Courtney ponto de vista**

Mais um dia amanheceu, levantei da cama e fiquei pronta para ir para a escola. Outro dia logo a frente, apesar de adorar ir a escola, não estava com vontade de ir hoje, por causa de todo aquele lance do Justin. Não queria ver ele e a Kátie juntos de novo, mas fazer o que tenho que ir, e como a Heather disse: a Kátie anda muito esquizita, um dia com o bad boy e no outro com Justin, não sei o que acontece com ela, talvéz hoje ela já esteja com outro e tenha deixado o meu Justin em paz, ooppps eu quis disser o Justin, apenas o Justin.

"_Bom dia Heather, hoje você vai comigo para a escola?"_

_"Isso aí maninha, hoje você dirige. Vamos logo temos prova na primeira aula."_

Dentro do carro, sentei no assento do matorista, liguei o som e esperei alguns instantes até a Heather chegar.

_"Animada para escola hoje Court?"_

_"Claro que não. Depois de ontem e de ter certeza que não tenho nenhuma chance com o Justin, o último lugar que gostaria de ir é a escola."_

_"Ah Court, esse problema já foi resolvido, conversei com o Justin, e entre ele e a Kátie não existe mais nada e é claro que ele sempre quis você."_

_"Como assim Heather? O que você disse para o Justin?" disse preocupada para ela._

_"Relax Court, eu só disse a verdade, tipo assim, que você gosta dele e que ele seria doido em evitar você e ficar com a galinha da Kátie."_

_"Heather não acresito nisso! Pensei que você iria me ajudar e não arruinar a minha vida."_

_"Courtney, eu apenas te ajudei, o Justin entendeu e também confessou que sempre teve uma quedinha por você." após chergarmos na escola a Heather disse."Estamos aqui então, não vai descer."_

_"Não Heather, não tenho coragem. E se Justin rir de mim, e se ele ter contado para todo mundo sobre meus sentimentos por ele, e pior e se ele estiver beijando a Kátie e rindo de mim."_

_"Courtney, você é uma garota inteligente, bonita, popular, quem não gostaria de você? Os garotos fariam de tudo para ter uma chance com você. E além de tudo ele me contou que a Kátie só estava com ele porque pensou que teria uma chance com o Trent, mas quando eu a espulsei da mesa, ela terminou com ele."_

_"E verdade?"_

_"Claro Mana, agora vamos. Você tem de ser mais confiante, pare de ser bobinha." e assim seguimos para sala de aula._

Durante a aula foi tudo bem, sem nenhuma diferença. Heather e eu fizemos a nossas provas, eu fui muito bem como sempre. Durante a prova olhei várias vezes para o Justin e notei que ele olhou e piscou para mim. Será que ele vai falar comigo no intervalo. Estou tão nervosa.

E assim chegou a hora do intervalo, peguei o meu lanche e me dirigi como sempre para mesa de sempre, Ufa o Justin ainda não chegou, todos estavam na mesa, menos ele.

_"Oi gente, foram bem na prova?" perguntei e todos deram suas respostas. Quando terminaram de responder o Trent disse que precisava falar comigo em particular depois da aula, eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, e nesse instante o Justin finalmente se aproximou da mesa. _

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, olhei para a Heather e ela bateu no ombro do Justin e então ele pediu para conversar comigo em particular agora, então o segui até um banquinho embaixo de uma árvore.

"_Courtney, então a Heather me contou tudo e..." antes dele terminar, resolvi o cortar dissendo." Me desculpe por tudo Justin, é claro que você não gosta de mim desse modo, você só me vê como uma amiga..." e então ele me cortou com um beijo, não resisti e o beijei também._

_"Então estamos juntos?" perguntei para ele._

_"Se é isso que você quer, sim."_

_"Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis, Justin." ele me beijou mais uma vez, escutamos o sinal tocar, e voltamos para a sala de aula de mão dadas. _

No final das aulas me despedi de todos, o Justin me beijou e todos ficaram nos olhando com uma cara de interrogação.

"_Então vocês dois estão juntos agora?"perguntou a Bridgette. "Sim." eu respondi e todos ficaram muito felizes com isso, principalmente a Heather._

_"Justin então eu vou, te ligo mais tarde." o beijei na buchecha e segui com a Heather e o Trent até o meu carro, sentindo uma felicidade imensa, como nunca tinha sentido antes._

_Então no caminho se volta para casa foi uma alegria e só a Heather vibrou o meu novo relacionamento e o Trent também estava super feliz por mim._

_"E então Court, você gostava do Justin esse tempo todo e nunca contou para o seu melhor amigo." disse indignado o Trent._

_"Nem eu sabia Trent, eu descobri isso a de menos de dois dias."_

_"Woah, você realmente tem tudo que quer na hora, você mal descobre que gosta de um carinha e no momento seguinte já está namorando com ele. Que sortuda que é você."_

_"Trent, não querendo me gabar mas eu é que articulei todo esse lance entre a Court e o Justin, então além de ter boa sorte e necessário: ser a meia írmã e melhor amiga de uma pessoa com bons contatos."_

_"Então a Heather já sabia de tudo e eu não? Pensei que você fosse a minha melhor amiga."_

_"É claro que sou, você dois são as pessoas mais importantes do mundo inteiro para mim, depois da minha mãe é claro."_

_"Por mim tudo bem, é só não deixar o Justin entrar na nossa frente, que eu até divido meu lugar com o Trent."_

_"Pode deixar Heather." e assim no meio do caminho o celular da minha querida meia írmã tocou e ela o atendeu._

_"O que você quer agora?" ela disse ao telefone. "Como assim?" após alguns instantes ela disse."Não estou desesperada Alejandro." eu dei risada ao escultar isso. "Não, não estou loucamente apaixonada por você." ela disse, mas eu sabia que na verdade ela estava então eu disse. "Heather dê uma chance para vocês dois."ela me olhou fazendo careta mas disse ao telefone."Ok, hoje às 7 da noite na porta da minha casa." eu vibrei muito pela minha melhor amiga. "Não Alejandro não é um encontro, serão apenas dois amigos em um jantar, conversando."eu e o Trent rimos sem parar. "Isso não é um encontro do meu ponto de vista, e mais uma coisa a Courtney vai com o Justin." eu só disse batendo no ombro dela, sem tirar minha atenção da pista."Eu não vou coisa nenhuma, o Justin ainda não marcou nada." ela apenas me ignorou. "Sei que eles estão juntos agora, mas não vai ser um encontro duplo, porque o Trent também vai." eu ri como nunca, o Trent ficou completamente sem jeito e disse."É claro que eu não vou, não me coloque no meio das suas confusões Heather, eu tenho ensaiou com a banda hoje à noite, e mesmo que não tivesse jamais iria segurar vela." disse Trent muito preocupado. "Relaxa Trent, ela está blefando, é claro que ela quer ir a esse encontro o Alejandro e que ela tem medo de expor seus sentimentos". Após terminar a minha frase chegamos na minha casa, descemos do carro e seguimos para dentro da casa, a Heather foi se arrumar para seu encontro com o Alejandro, e o Trent e eu fomos para o meu quarto para que ele possa conversar comigo._

_"Então querido melhor amigo de todo o mundo o que você quer me falar?" disse sentando na minha cama._

_"Antes de mais nada parabéns Courtney pelo seu novo relacionamento vibro para que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos. Isso realmente foi uma supresa para mim, Alejandro e Heather não, mas você e Justin foi uma novidade." ele disse se sentando ao meu lado._

_"É foi uma surpresa até mesmo para mim."_

_"Agora teremos você e o Justin, a Heather e o Alejandro, Lindsay e Tyler, o Geoff e a Bridgette, bem uma mesa só de casais acho melhor eu me mudar de mesa, sinto que estou restando."_

_"Pare com isso Trent, você é meu melhor amigo desde o jardim de infância, não vou te autorizar a me abandonar nunca."_

_"Dúvido daqui a pouco você nem vai se lembrar do meu nome. Vai ser tudo Justin."_

_"Que ciumeira feia!" eu disse jogando uma almofada nele e então ele me jogou na cama e começou a fazer cosequinhas em mim._

_"Pare Trent!" eu disse, escutando todo o nosso movimento chegou a Heather no meu quarto para ver o que tinha acontecido._

_"Ahhhh! Vocês tem certeza que não querem ser um casal, vocês são tão fofos juntos." o podre do Trent se levantou rapidamente da cama e eu apenas lancei um olhar de poucos amigos para a Heather e disse. "Heather!" ela deu risada e disse."eu estava apenas brincando."e se retirou do meu quarto._

_"Então Trent, qual era o assunto importante que você tinha para me disser?"_

_"Eu não disse que tinha nenhum assunto importante, apenas estava com saudades da minha melhor amiga." então conversamos mais um pouco, assistimos um filme juntos e logo escureceu já eram 6 horas da tarde e a Heather gritou do quarto dela."Courtney, já está tudo certo o Alejandro convidou o Justin para o nosso encontro, opps quero dizer para o nosso jantar entre amigos, que não é um encontro. Então fique pronta. E Trent se você quiser também, vai ser muito mais legal se você for." o Trent logo respondeu."Não muito obrigado Heather, tenho ensaiou. A propósito Court, tem como você me dar uma carona, hoje estou sem carro."_

_"Claro Trent, vamos lá." fomos até meu carro e dirigi até a casa do Trent, que é algumas quadras à frente da minha._

_"Obrigado pela carona Courtney, quer entrar um pouco?" ele me perguntou, olhei para o rélogio já eram 6 e 15, tenho que me arrumar para meu encontro com o Justin e nesse mesmo instante, antes de eu responder alguma coisa meu celular apitou, era uma mensagem do Justin: __**'te aguardo para o nosso primeiro encontro boneca.'**__ que lindo._

_"Trent obrigada, mas tenho de me arrumar para o encontro, fica para outra hora."_

_"Tchau Court, boa sorte! Até amanhã na escola." assim que Trent saiu do meu carro, lá na porta da frente estava o Duncan, o meio írmão do Trent e o garoto berrou. "Pegou carona com sua namorada hoje cara. Tá atrasado o seu pessoal já tá preocupado com a sua demora." então eu e o Trent dissemos em união. "Não estamos namorando." o Duncan apenas fez um sim com a cabeça e o Trent entrou para dentro da casa dele. O Duncan continuou me olhando por algum tempo, um olhar profundo, e eu também não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, que esquizito, quando me dei conta, assenei um tchau para ele e fui embora._

Tenho que me aprontar para o meu encontro, a Heather já me mandou várias mensagens me perguntando onde estou. Tenho de me focar no meu encontro, no que tenho de vestir, tenho de parar de pensar em bobagens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Um dia não tão comum assim-**

**Ponto de vista Duncan**

Se passou mais um dia absolutamente normal, isso seria se o Trent não estivesse mais do que atrasado, chegaram todos os amigos deles que participam da banda e nada do cara, que esquizito ele costuma ser todo certinho e pontual, o que será que aconteceu com o cara? Será que ele não conseguiu carona de volta e ainda está na escola? Acho que não.

"_Hey caras, nada do Trent ainda. não tenho ideia onde ele se meteu."_

_"Mas bro, já são mais de 45 minutos de atraso, será que está tudo bem com ele?" o baterista da banda perguntou preocupado com o Trent._

_"Vocês ligaram ou mandaram uma mensagem para ele?"_

_"Já liguei várias vezes mas nada, acho que acabou a batéria do celular dele."disse Ash o vocalista da banda._

_"Caras eu não posso fazer nada, ensaiem aí até ele chegar, porque vou embora." _

Quando acabei de disser isso, notei um barrulho de carro, fui até a porta de frente e notei que era o Trent que estava chegando de carona, finalmente, e quem o trazia era aquela menina que é meia írmã da Heather, a primeira da classe e a segunda na sucessão ao trono do reino dos populares da escola, a Courtney, nunca conversei com ela, na verdade nunca nem reparei nela por duas razões: 1. Ela sempre está com o Trent, deve rolar alguma coisa entre eles, sei lá. 2. A Heather me proibiu de chegar perto e de até mesmo olhar para a írmazinha dela. Mas como sou um bad boy a razão número 2 não me atinge, então fico só com a 1.

Quando Trent desceu do carro gritei que ele tinha pego uma carona com a namorada e os dois negarão rapidamente um relacionamento entre eles. Mas não foi essa situação que me deixou inquieto pela noite, foi o momento em que olhei nos olhos da garota, não tenho muita certeza o que aconteu mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar, aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam que tinham tanto a me disser, instantes depois de nosso encontro de olhares a garota deu tchau e foi embora. Não sei o que aconteceu mas toda minha vontade de sair também desapareceu junto com ela, então resolvi ficar em casa mesmo, isso até receber mensagens do Harper:

**'Cara cadê você? Estou te aguardando aqui no lugar de sempre, o Geoff já está aqui.'**

**'Harper não estou a fim de fazer nada, vou ficar em casa descansando e amanhã a gente se vê na escola.'**

**'Duncan de jeito nenhum, sem você aqui não tem a mesma graça bro.'**

**'Hoje realmente não serei uma boa companhia, divirta-se com o Geoff e amanhã a gente se vê na prisão.'**

**'Cara, você não entende eu realmente preciso de você marquei um encontro com duas gatas, que já estão chegando e você sabe o Geoff é super fiel a namoradinha popular dele.'**

**'Sei sim cara, não tem como desmarcar?'**

**'Com quem que estou falando? com meu bro ou com banaca? Duncan é realmente você?' **eu realmente ri ao ler essa mensagem, eu jamais diria não a isso, o que está acontecendo comigo? É claro que tenho de ir e ficar junto dos meus bros.

**'Harper, chegarei aí em 15 minutos.'**

Me arrumei rapidamente, peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui me encontrar com meus bros no pub que tinhamos marcado. Só quero apagar essa situação esquizita de hoje da minha cabeça, e voltar a ser o velho Duncan de sempre.

_"E aí caras?" perguntei me sentando na mesa junto deles. Aí se passou um tempão conversamos muito, olhei no rélogio já eram 8 horas e daí eu perguntei."Harper, não que eu não esteja gostando do nosso momento juntos, mas cadê as gatas?"_

_"Elas devem estar chegando eu marquei com elas às 8." _

_"Nossa já são 8, eu tenho que ir marquei de passar na casa da Bridge."_

_"Tudo bem cachorrinho da Bridgette, antes de ir um último drink." assim o Geoff foi embora e não demorou nada as gatas chegaram e sentaram na nossa mesa. Reparei que uma delas era muito familiar. "Lindsay?"perguntei._

_"Tyler?" ela me perguntou, apenas neguei com a cabeça._

_"Você marcou com a Lindsay bro?" perguntei indignado para o Harper._

_"Com ela e com a prima dela, a propósito, Mel esse é o Duncan, Duncan essa é a Mel. Fiquem a vontade vocês dois." e após isso ele olhou para a Lindsay e disse."Eu sou o Tyler." a garota o agarrou e os dois trocaram um longo beijo, eu apenas virei meus olhos e resolvi conversar com a garota do meu lado._

_"Então Mel, você frequenta a mesma escola do que a gente? Porque eu nunca te vi antes, e tenho certeza que se tivesse te visto, jamais te esqueceria." falei a garota jogando meu olhar sedutor._

_"Na verdade não Duncan, eu moro no sul do país, só vim aqui para passar uns dias na casa da família da Lindsay, eu nem a conhecia, eu a conheci ontem, aí ela me arrastou para eu vim aqui conhecer o namorado dela, o Tyler." ela disse olhando em direção ao Harper, quem diria a prima da Lindsay não é nem um pouco tapada, na verdade me parece uma garota muito interresante._

_"Então Mel, o que você gosta de fazer?" perguntei a loira de olhos esverdeados._

_"Na verdade eu gosto de cantar, não acredito que estou dissendo isso a um desconhecido, mas o meu maior sonho é me tornar uma cantora famosa" ela me disse com brilho nos olhos._

_"Boa sorte com seu plano. Antes de você ir embora da cidade podemos ir a um karaoke, assim eu vou saber se você tem talento ou não para cantar." ela riu baixo e então olhamos para o lado, e a Lindsay estava sentada no colo do Harper e os dois se beijavam sem parar._

_"Wauhhh! Por quanto tempo eles conseguem ficar sem respirar? Já faz tempo que a Lindsay namora o Tyler?" dessa eu não aquentei e ri para caramba._

_"O Tyler já faz mais de um ano, mas com o Harper esse deve ser o segundo encontro."_

_"Como assim?" ela me perguntou e eu respondi."Esquece, nada de mais, vamos focar de novo em nós." e assim foi a noite conversei e beijei bastante a Mel, realmente gostei de falar com ela, olhei no rélogio faltavam dez minutos para às 11 horas._

_"Aula amanhã, né? É melhor irmos embora" então ela cutucou a Lindsay e disse"Vamos prima, amanhã vocês tem que acordar cedo."então a Lindsay deu outro beijo no Harper se despedindo dele e a Mel me beijou e se despediu de mim._

_Quando elas foram embora olhei para o Harper e disse."A Lindsay?"_

_"Bro, qual é o problema? Você me paredia muito contente com a situação enquanto beijava a prima dela."_

Quando cheguei em casa me relembrei dos olhos da Courtney, tinha alguma coisa de diferente nela, Duncan você ficou com uma gata agora pouco, pare de pensar na possível namorada do Trent. Mas não, passei a noite toda pensando nela. O que tem de errado comigo?


	9. Chapter 9

**O Encontro Perfeito**

Cheguei em casa e tentei esvaziar minha cabeça de qualquer tipo de pensamento, hoje é o meu primeiro encontro com o Justin, apesar de descobrir meus sentimentos a menos de três dias, sempre achei ele um cavalheiro, muito bonito, muito educado, tudo que uma garota realmente deseja em uma relação. Quando o Justin namorava com a Heather, nunca tive nenhum tipo de ciúmes deles, estava feliz pela felicidade dela, porém sempre desejei ter um relacionamento como o dela, com o cara perfeito.

Até hoje não entento como eles foram terminar, eles eram um casal perfeito, os dois mais populares da escola, sempre ganhavam o título como o casal mais fofo da escola, o relacionamento deles era perfeito. Opps, agora eu me lembrei porque eles terminaram, tem alguma coisa haver com o Alejandro, ele se mudou para cá e a Heather logo acabou com o Justin, puxa foi amor a primeira vista, ela acabou um relacionamento de quase 8 meses por um cara desconhecido. Que coragem a dela!

Court, pare de se destrair, faltam apenas 20 minutos para seu encontro e você ainda não está pronta, voltei minha concentração para minha noite, o que devo usar? Como é dificil. Olhei para o meu armario e comecei a tirar as minhas roupas para fora, tem que ser um vestido, mais qual? Esse me deixa muito gorda. Muito babado. Muito curto. Muito rosa. Muito comprido. De jeito nenhum. Nada, nenhum. O que eu faço agora? Resolvi ir ao quarto da Heather para ver se ela podia me ajudar, abri a porta e encontrei na cama da Heather um vestido perfeito, do jeito que eu procurava, o vestido perfeito para a noite perfeita.

Nem pedi para a Heather peguei o vestido da cama, levei para o meu quarto e o vesti, fiquei linda com ele, era um vestido preto muito sofisticado uns 3 dedos acima do joelho. Coloquei miha sandalia, meus brincos e meu colar de ouro branco, me maquiei, fui ao espelho estava muito bonita, perfeito. Até a porta do meu quarto se abrir.

"Courtney! Não acredito nisso!" gritou a Heather enrolada em uma toalha."Por que você está com o meu vestido? Tira ele agora!"

"Calma Heather, eu não conseguia encontar nada para vestir até encontrar esse vestido. Ele não ficou perfeito em mim?"

"Eu já não te proibi de mexer nas minhas coisas? Tira ele agora."

"DE JEITO NENHUM. EU FIQUEI MUITO MELHOR NELE DO QUE VOCÊ FICARIA."

"TIRA ELE AGORA! ELE É MEU! TIRA AGORA COURTNEY!"

"Jamais Heather, você é a minha írmã e poderia ter um pouco mais de consideração por mim. Olha é meu primeiro encontro com um cara que realmente gosto, deixa eu usar esse vestido, por favor?"

"De jeito nenhum Courtney, você se esqueceu que eu também estou indo encontrar o cara que eu gosto? Pare de ser egoísta! Esse vestido é meu e eu quero usar."

"De jeito nenhum." sai correndo do meu quarto, desci as escadas e lá já estavam nos esperando Justin e Alejandro.

"Courtney, você está muito linda." disse o Justin.

"Obrigada Justin, você também está muito bem."disse sorrindo ao meu Justin. E ao falar isso apareceu a Heather correndo, enrolada em uma toalha.

"Heather, mi amor, não que eu não goste de te ver assim, mas você não acha que está apressando as coisas? Primeiro encontro e você já de toalha?" eu, o Justin e o Alejandro rimos e a Heather ficou vermelha.

"Courtney você me paga." assim a Heather se retirou da sala dissendo."Alejandro, não é um encontro é só um jantar entre amigos."

"É claro Heather." ele disse virando seus olhos.

Depois de uns 5 minutos a Heather apareceu com um dos meus vestidos, ela estava muito bonita, com meu vestido vermelho, puxa eu me esqueci dele, mais bonito que o preto, como desejaria estar com aquele vestido. Tarde de mais.

"Vamos, temos de voltar até às 10, amanhã temos aula cedo." eu dissse, tentando atrair a atenção do Justin de volta para mim, porque os dois estavam babando ao ver a Heather com um belo decote, do meu vestido.

E assim saimos todos juntos, o Alejandro foi dirigindo seu belo carro, a Heather sentou do lado dele e eu e o Justin sentamos no banco de trás.

"E aí Courtney, como você passou o dia? Sentiu a minha falta?" disse o Justin me abraçando.

"Claro Justin. E você?" não sei porque não conseguia parar de pensar naquele delinquente do Duncan, nunca nem conversei com ele, que estranho.

"Bem, sei que começamos a sair juntos hoje e que é tudo muito recente, mas por que o Trent ficou na sua casa o dia inteiro?" ciúmes mas já.

"Justin querido, não existe razões para ter ciúmes de mim, você sabe que eu sou melhor amiga do Trent desde sempre, o que rola entre a gente é só amizade, somos e sempre seremos só amigos." disse dando um beijo nele e ele retribuiu o beijo.

"Me desculpa querida, não tinha a intenção de insinuar nada. Eu confiu em você." que fofo, eu aqui com o garoto mais perfeito de todos, pensando em um desajustado, que perda de tempo.

E assim foi nossa carona até o restaurante, conversei bastante com o Justin, rimos de várias coisas que aconteceram durante as aulas e nos intervalos, estavamos realmente ficando mais próximos. A Heather olhou para atrás e eu apenas movi meus lábios formando as palavras 'me desculpe' e ela assenou com a cabeça. Me sinto pessíma pelo que eu fiz com a Heather hoje, que esgoísta que eu fui. No final o vestido mais perfeito de todos estava no meu quarto o tempo todo.

Chegamos no restaurante o Justin abriu a porta do carro, saiu e me auxiliou sair como esperamos de um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Então pegamos a nossa mesa para 4, assim que pedimos nossas bebidas e comidas fui ao banheiro com a Heather.

"Heather me desculpa? Você estava certa, o vestido é seu, você deveria usar. Me desculpa Heather?"

"Claro maninha, além do mais esse seu vestido ficou muito melhor em mim."

"É ele é muito mais sexy, eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele. E como vão as coisas com o Alejandro?"

"Muito bem. Percebi que você e o Justin estão super bem juntos. E já que você se desculpou não terei mas que te envergonhar na frente dele."

"Você não faria isso Heather, faria?"

"Quer me testar Court?"

"Não muito obrigada." e assim nos abraçamos antes de retornar a mesa com os rapazes.

Foi tudo maravilhoso, o jantar as companhias perfeitas. Acho que essa noite nem vou conseguir dormir direito. Aiiiiiii, por que que os olhos daquele punk não saem da minha cabeça? Sei lá, tenho de dormir, amanhã tem aula. Dormi Courtney, dormi Courtney!


End file.
